Sick Kisses
by ALilyPea
Summary: He was always there, his warmth sinking into her... Lita/Punk, ficlet, complete.


Lita had never felt this bad in her entire life, her throat was scratchy, her eyes were watering and her head felt like it was filled with cotton.

Her phone rang and she moaned at the pain the ringing caused in her head, closing her eyes as she reached for it.

"Hello?" her voice was hoarse, and she knew she sounded whiny but didn't care. She was dying damn it.

"Lita? Amy?" Oh shit, horror dawned on her as she realized who was on the other end of the line, her eyes flying open and widening.

"Phil?" she asked, trying to sound the slightest bit normal as she cleared her throat and winced at both the noise and the feeling.

"Did you forget about our date?" his voice was filled more with worry than disappointment.

Lita resisted the urge to groan, sitting bolt upright she pressed her hand to her forehead. "I can be right there," she told him, struggling to get out from under the sheets.

"No, no don't worry about it," Phil told her, his voice low and soothing as replied, causing her to smile. "I can tell you're sick, we'll just consider it a rain check okay?" he asked her.

"Are you already at the restaurant?" Lita questioned in reply, sinking back into her pillows.

Phil looked at the people around him as he sat at the table. "No, no I'm not," he lied, an idea formulating in his mind as he did so.

"I'm so sorry, I just lost time," Lita responded, closing her eyes and pressing her hand to her forehead again to try and stop the pain.

Throwing some money on the table Phil stood up and made his way to the door, his cell phone pressed against his ear. "How long have you been sick for?" he asked her, worried.

Lita tried to remember, "At least four days." She couldn't believe it had been that long as she looked at the calendar on her bedroom wall, sinking down further in the sheets.

Phil made a soft sympathetic noise, nodding his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, I say you give me a call when you're feeling better and I'll take you out right that minute okay?" he offered.

"Thanks," Lita smiled to herself, happy that he understood. "I'll go right back to bed, so I can get better faster."

"Back to bed? You probably haven't even left bed yet," Phil chuckled to himself at the thought.

Lita laughed softly, "You would be right. I'll let you go, I'm really sorry." She spoke softly into the phone, her voice filled with warmth, "I do miss you."

Phil smiled, his eyes brightening as he did so. "I miss you too Amy."

Lita hung up the phone feeling a little better she shifted down in the bed, sighing softly she sank into the sheets and rolled onto her side, drifting into an easier sleep, some of the pain in her head having vanished.

~*~*~

"Amy," a soft soothing voice tried to coax her out of sleep as a hand gently shook her shoulder, warmth pressing into her skin. "Amy, wake up."

Lita groaned, rolled over onto her back she opened her eyes blearily, soon finding herself hunched over and coughing into her hand as Phil gently rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked once she'd gained control of herself, smiling at the sight of the tray balanced carefully on the end of the bed. "You brought me food?"

Phil nodded, pulling the tray closer he set it across her legs and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry I didn't cook it, I picked up some chicken soup for you, as well as some vitamins, bottled water, Kleenex, crackers, magazines and DVDs." He pulled a small box up onto the bed and smiled as though he was proud of himself.

Lita looked from him to the tray in her lap, to the box of gifts he'd bought to get her through her sickness and tried to remember the last time that she had been taken care of this well in recent years and couldn't.

"I could kiss you," she told him, hugging him close and managing to not slosh soup over the edge of the bowl.

Phil kissed her forehead once again, chuckling. "I wouldn't mind."

Lita laughed, reaching for the gum she'd tossed on her nightstand two nights before she chewed apiece before drawing him close to kiss him softly on the lips, sighing when he carefully wrapped his arms around her, his warmth sinking into her aching muscles.

Sick kisses were the best kind, because they came when you least expected them.


End file.
